


There's A Cold Heart Buried Beneath

by SunSpell80



Series: The Weight of Us [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Danny is the one nice kid on the playground, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Lydia, Kid Scott, Lydia does NOT like losing at Groundies, Lydia is a manipulative child, kid danny, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpell80/pseuds/SunSpell80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott and Lydia officially meet for the first time and get off on the wrong foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Cold Heart Buried Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis. "The Weight of Us" belongs to Sanders Bohlke.

_December 6th, 2004 ~ 3rd Grade_

Scott was worried. Stiles hadn’t shown up at their usual meeting spot before school that morning. He also hadn’t come out for recess yet even though his whole class came running out a while ago. Sometimes Stiles had to stay inside for recess because he did something bad - that wasn’t weird. And sometimes he came late to school and didn’t meet Scott before.

But he’d never been late _and_ stayed in. It made Scott think that something was wrong. 

He swung dejectedly on their usual swing set, looking around the playground for any trace of his friends fuzzy head. Nothing. And Stiles’s teacher wasn’t one of the ones watching them today so he couldn’t ask her what was going on. He didn’t know any of Stiles’s classmates either.

Except…

Red flashed in the corner of his eye from the big play structure. The famous Lydia. She was in Stiles’s class, she might know where he was. Scott gulped at the prospect of facing a girl even his fearless best friend was scared of. He could do this for Stiles.

He ran across the playground and approached Lydia, who was crouching at the bottom of a spiral slide. “Hey Lydia, I need to a ask you something.”

Her head snapped around to him, green eyes blazing with anger. Stiles was right. She was both pretty and terrifying. “Shut up, stupid!” She snapped rudely. “We’re playing groundies!”

 _You need to stop letting people push you around, Scott._ His dad’s exasperated, disappointed voice rang in his head. “Just one question. Do you know-“

"I said shut up!"

There was a sound at the top of the slide as someone started to come down it. Lydia hopped off the slide quietly, attempted to make a break for it but-

"Groundies!"

“Ugh!” Lydia stomped her foot. “It isn’t fair! You wouldn’t have found me if this stupid idiot hadn’t come up to me and started talking!” She turned to Scott, hands on her hips. “WHAT do you want?”

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Scott mumbled, “Do you know where Stiles is?”

"What?" Lydia demanded. " _What_ is a ‘stiles’?”

Before Scott could answer, another girl piped in: “I think it’s his imaginary friend.”

The kids who were beginning to gather around them laughed.

"I think Stiles is actually a kid in our-" an olive-skinned boy began, but Lydia cut him off.

"We don’t know where your imaginary friend is." She told Scott meanly. "Now go back to whatever stupid thing you do at recess and let us play our game. Stupid."

Scott felt himself starting to get angry. “I’m not stupid!” He shouted.

Summoned by the sound of voices raising, a teacher hurried over. “What’s going on here?”

Lydia’s lip began quivering the instant she turned to the teacher. “He got me caught in groundies on purpose.” She accused, pointing at Scott, sounding on the verge of tears. “I kept asking him nicely to be quiet but he wouldn’t. He wanted me to get caught.”

The teacher turned to Scott. “Why wouldn’t you stop talking when she asked you to?”

Scott wanted to tell her that was not what happened, that he didn’t do anything wrong, that this wasn’t fair. But what came out was: “I just wanted to know where Stiles was.” He sniffed, wiping at his runny nose. “He didn’t come out to recess today.”

The teacher’s face froze. “Stiles Stilinski?” She asked carefully.

Scott nodded eagerly. “Yeah!” The teacher’s expression scared him and he swallowed. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” the teacher replied, a little too quickly but Scott wasn’t old enough to catch on. “Hun, why don’t we go down to the office for a little bit?”

“Am I in trouble?” Scott asked, ignoring Lydia’s tiny smile of triumph.

"No, no." The teacher assured him and the smile slid off Lydia’s face. "I just want to talk to you about your friend."

And that was how Scott came to associate Lydia Martin’s self-satisfied smirk with Claudia Stilinski’s death.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my personal headcanon that Lydia was a huge brat as a child (let's be real, she still kind of is sometimes but it's one of the reasons we love her).  
> This is the day after Stiles's mom died. He spent the day in a blanket cocoon while his dad drank himself unconscious at the kitchen table :(


End file.
